


English Love Affair (Jasper Hale)

by Fanfic_For_Readers



Category: Twilight (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28894611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfic_For_Readers/pseuds/Fanfic_For_Readers
Summary: - I have set this story in England, mainly because I understand how schools and colleges work here but also because its a different setting to other stories I’ve read on any Jasper Hale tag.- The Cullen kids (minus Edward and Bella - this is explained in the story) are going to college - for those that don’t know college in the UK is a school you must complete after you leave senior school at 16 years old (the other option is Sixth Form - but I know more about college as that is what I had done and also in most Sixth Forms you have to wear uniform or smart clothing and I hate that).- In college you can take either A-levels (where you take three courses and spend two-three years studying to do exams at the end) or BTEC’s (where you take one course to study and either do a project or exam at the end of it).- Y/N’s character is based on myself and that is why she does an Engineering course, she’s also 18 years old because I wanted to make sure she was legal, I know it doesn’t really make sense for real life courses but ¯\_(ツ)_/¯.- Jasper and Alice aren’t mates, they treat each other like siblings.
Relationships: Jasper Hale/Female Reader, Jasper Hale/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading... I hope you enjoy! :)

After the birth of Renesmee the Cullen’s had decided that a fresh start was needed - to go somewhere less in the spotlight. The family decided on England, Carlisle was hesitant at first but decided it might be nice being back in his country of birth once again. Edward and Bella were staying back in Forks, Renesmee was sad that she wouldn’t be able to see her family for a while until Carlisle reminded her that she had extra time to spend with her Grandad Charlie. After packing up their home the coven got on a flight, that very flight is where Alice had a vision, one of Jasper and a girl cuddling, Alice was quick to recognise the girl as a human but saw the love Jasper held for her. The family arrived in the airport, quickly getting through and to a car which Carlisle had previously rented before their flight, they drove to the new house and settled in choosing their rooms and began to unpack things. A few hours later Carlisle called them into the kitchen, he explained to them that they had to pick out a course to complete for the next couple of years, it only too them half an hour to pick out what they wanted to do; Alice - textiles and fashion design, Rosalie - childcare, Emmett and Jasper - engineering. After signing up for their courses the ‘kids’ went their separate ways. The family had a good feeling about this year, hopefully that feeling would stay…


	2. Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading... I hope you enjoy! :)

It was the first day of college, the Cullen’s rolled up in their cars getting stared at like usual. They all decided to go straight to their classes, the boys stood outside the class for a few minutes along with some other members of the course before their teacher let them in to sit down. Jasper and Emmett sat talking quietly, when a girl entered the room and sat down on her own, no one took any notice of her but Jasper couldn’t help but to look at her - her emotions were overpowering everyone else’s - all he could feel was anxiety.

The teacher started the class with an introduction, he then went on to explain the rules of the college and the course, before telling them about the course and what it involves. All the while the girls anxiety stood stagnant, Jasper tried his best to push a feeling of calmness onto her which seemed to work when a look of confusion crossed her face; this didn’t last long though, the teacher told the class he wanted them too get to know each other for the rest of this class while he sorts out the paperwork for the next lesson. Jasper and Emmett stayed to themselves, Jasper keeping an eye on the girl while they talked about random stuff. Jasper told Emmett that he thinks that the girl is the one from Alice’s vision, Emmett is quick to suggest getting to know her which Jasper agrees is a good idea.

The lesson had ended and they were sent on break, the boys walked to the hall and found a table waiting for the girls. When Alice and Rosalie joined them they were chatting about their classes, Alice explained that she had found a few friends (no one was surprised) and Rosalie told them how much she hated the humans - “they’re so annoying, why do they have to be like that” - the boys just nodded along not having anything to input, that was until Emmett told the girls that Jasper found the girl from the vision; Alice quickly got excited looking around find her sitting at a table nearby laughing loudly with her friends, she pointed her out as Jasper sighed. It was definitely her…

Soon it was time for their next class, Rosalie and Alice had a free period so stayed at the table while the boys set off to their class. They walked in only to find that the empty seats were on the table the girl was sitting at, Emmett whispered,

“It’s destiny.” Jasper responded with a roll of his eyes. The boys walked over to the table and Jasper asked,

“Are these seats taken?” The girl looked up and a wave of anxiety hit Jasper, she shook her head and motioned for them to sit down. Smiling at her they did so, proceeding to talk to each other while she kept her head down. Jasper whispered to Emmett,

“She’s anxious, what should we do?” Emmett smiled at his adopted brother before speaking louder,

“Hey, I’m Emmett and this is Jasper its nice to meet you!” Jasper noticed her anxiety lessen as a feeling of calmness came over her, in a small voice she stuttered out,

“I’m Y/N, it’s nice to meet you too. Are you from around here?”Jasper melted at the sound of her voice, it was soft and sweet, Emmett noticed that Jasper wasn’t going to answer so answered instead,

“No, we’ve recently moved from America, our dad got a good job opportunity over here.” She nodded along to his answer,

“That must have been a big move. What does your dad do?” She was slowly coming out of her shell,

“Oh he’s a doctor.”

“Oh wow. So where do you come from in America?” This caused Emmett to pause, but before he could answer Jasper’s voice sounded,

“Emmett here is from Tennessee and I’m from Texas, ma’am.” The girl gave them a surprised look,

“We’re adopted along with our ‘siblings’” Emmett spoke, the girl nodded opening her mouth to ask another question when their teacher walked into the classroom interrupting her.

The lesson had ended which meant a free period for the boys, they walked to the table the girls were already sitting at. The girls could sense the happiness Jasper was feeling just by the look on his face. Rosalie decided to question it,

“Why are you so happy?” Jasper turned to her, smiling,

“Well we managed to talk to her and found out her name.” Alice and Rosalie smiled at this, knowing their ‘brother’ was going to finally be truly happy. The group was talking for a while before Alice perked up, this naturally caught their attention, but before any of them could ask what was wrong she had stood up and began to walk over to a table where a lone girl sat reading a book. Alice had got her attention and began to speak, Jasper noticed who it was when Alice pointed at their table for the girl to look round and see who was sitting there - it was moments like these he was happy about not being able to physically blush - it seemed as though Alice had invited the girl to their table as the pair walked over to them chatting about random things, Jasper put his head down slightly, she sat beside him while Rosalie introduced herself (she was intrigued by the human girl - sensing that she was nothing like Bella). The group began to speak again, they talked about different things ranging from how many siblings the Cullens had to how it was like for Y/N to grow up in England. After the free period the group had gotten to know each other quite well, they hadn’t even realised the time and had to quickly rush to their classes.

At the end of the lesson the teacher explains to them that there will be some group work for the first assignment, and that they will be completing it with the people they have on their tables (getting a collective groan from most of the kids), Jasper, Emmett and Y/N smile at each other - happy with how things have turned out, the teacher proceeded to hand out the paperwork for this assignment, telling them that it cannot be completed during college time unless they need help, before sending the kids home for the day. As Y/N was packing away her things into her bag Jasper walked up next to her giving her a slip of paper before saying,

“So me and Emmett were wondering if you want to come over to ours and we can start on the project?” Y/N smiled at this, taking the slip of paper out of his hands and opening it to find a phone number she presumed was his,

“Wait no Snapchat? I’ll ask my family and message you.” Jasper chuckled at the first question,

“You could say were old fashioned.” Y/N not understanding the full meaning of his statement laughed before saying a goodbye and rushing off to get the next bus home.

“Smooth brother.” Emmett’s voice came from behind, Jasper rolled his eyes before walking out of the door ready to meet up with the girls and go home.


	3. Part Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading... I hope you enjoy! :)

The next day was a day off for the class, so Emmett and Jasper stayed in. While Emmett was playing video games (something he had become quite addicted to recently) Jasper was reading a book, or he was until his phone went off. Reaching across the sofa he was sitting on he read the message from a number he didn’t have saved -

Unknown: Hi, I asked about the assignment and they said yes, when are you guys free? Y/N x :)

Jasper replied straightaway,

Jasper: Hey, are you okay for today? Emmett and I aren’t doing anything productive so if you want to come over today you’re more than welcome to :)

Y/N: I’m good for today, the only problem is the buses. But I’ll figure it out. What is your address? x :)

Jasper: How about I come pick you up? It would be better then getting a bus :)

Y/N: That’s so sweet of you, are you sure? it’s no problem getting the bus xx :)

Jasper: Of course, send me your address and I’ll be there soon :)

Y/N sent over the address and Jasper walked into the lounge to tell Emmett that Y/N was coming over for the assignment, finding Esme in there as well, after telling them he grabbed his car keys and walked out to his car. It didn’t take long to get to Y/N’s house, Jasper parked outside sending her a message that he was there. She came out of the house, her bag slung over her shoulder, pushing something back into the house while laughing, Jasper couldn’t help but admire her happiness. She got into the car speaking,

“Thank you so much for this, my family are all at work so no one could bring me.” Jasper chuckled waving it off,

“Who were you pushing back into the house?” Y?N laughed at this, shaking her head,

“We have dogs, they were all trying to escape like usual.” Jasper smiled,

“What kind of dogs?” Y/N looked at him before answering,

“Corgi’s, 5 of them now. Originally we had two, Caesar - as in Caesar Salad not the man that got stabbed - and Pancake. They made babies so now we also have Tofu, Peaches, and Nacho. The cats hate them.” The added sentence on the end made both of them laugh,

“So how many animals do you have?” Y/N thought for a moment, before putting her hands up,

“The Dogs - Caesar, Pancake, Tofu, Peaches, and Nacho. The Cats - Lemon and Lime. The Chickens - Nugget, Apple, and Meringue. And finally The Reptiles - Spaghetti the Snake, and Raisin the Bearded Dragon. So twelve in total.” Jasper looked round to her surprised,

“Wow, that’s a lot of animals to look after!” She laughed at that,

“We have a big family, each pet has a designated owner that looks after them.” She shrugged before realising they were sat outside a house, she went to open the door when Jasper spoke up,

“Has no one ever told you a gentleman should open the door for you?” Y/N sat back and smiled,

“No they haven’t Texas.” Jasper froze at the name for a second before getting out of the car and opening her door,

“Thank you kind sir.” The pair walk up the steps as Esme opened the door,

“Hello!” She exclaimed, Y/N jumped not expecting it before chuckling,

“Hi, I’m Y/N. It’s nice to meet you!” Esme brought Y/N into a hug smiling down at the girl,

“I’m Esme, come in.” Jasper walked in behind the women, closing the door and watching as Esme lead Y/N into the lounge where Emmett sat playing games,

“Hey Y/N.” Emmetts cheery-as-always voice rang through the room, Y/N giggled waving at the boy,

“Is that Uncharted?” Emmett looked at the small girl in surprise, before a grin spread across his face,

“Yeah, you play?” Y/N nodded, sitting beside him,

“Uncharted is in my top 3 games, it’s super fun, is this the first time you’re playing it?” Emmett nodded, making Y/N smile. Jasper watched the interaction smiling, happy she felt calm, he was knocked out of his thoughts by Esme saying,

“She’s so sweet Jasper, I can see what Alice was saying.” Jasper nodded at his ‘mum’,

“She is, when I saw her the first things she felt was anxiety - it broke my heart and I didn’t know why, but I guess we’ve figured that one out with Alice.” The ‘mother and son’ laughed, before Jasper walked over to Emmett and Y/N.

“Hey, we can work upstairs if you want?” Y/N smiled, nodding, Emmett rose his eyebrows at Jasper in a suggestive way which Jasper replied with rolling his eyes. The group settled down on the floor of Jaspers room, Y/N looked around in surprise,

“Are you okay?” Jasper asked, Y/N chuckled nodding,

“I’ve never seen a guys room so neat and tidy before, my brothers could never.” The group laughed, before setting onto the assignment.

It was a few hours later, they had completed the first task on the assignment and were taking a break - talking about random things - when Esme knocked on the door calling out,

“I made some snacks if you guys want to come downstairs.” Y/N smiled at Esme’s voice, looking round to the boys,

“Your mum is so sweet.” They nodded in agreement, the group left Jaspers room and walked down the stairs, walking into the kitchen. Esme looked up at them smiling,

“I hope you like everything!” The question was directed at Y/N, who just smiled nodding. After a while all the snacks were eaten, and the group moved back upstairs to continue their project - only they ended up doing literally anything else and forgetting about the work. They were interrupted by a squeal coming through the door, before Y/N had the chance to look round she was knocked down by a petite figure hugging her. Laughing Y/N hugged her back, enjoying the happiness that radiated off of Alice,

“I didn’t know you were here today!”

“Yeah, we’ve been working on the assignment.” Conversation went on for a few hours before Y/N got a call telling her dinner will be ready soon so she should make her way back home; Jasper insists on driving her home, again opening the car door for her. Once they arrive at her home Jasper helped her out of the car and walked her up to the front door carrying her bag - he insisted telling her it was a gentleman’s job, she only laughed at this - once they got in front of the door Jasper stopped pulling the bag off of his shoulder holding it out for Y/N to grab once she opened the door,

“Well thank you Texas, I’ll see you tomorrow?” Y/N asked, Jasper nodded at the girl in front of him.

“Have a good night Y/N.”

“You too Jasper.” The pair smiled at each other before Jasper walked away; getting into his car he sighed before going home thinking to himself - ‘what have I gotten myself into…’.


	4. Part Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading... I hope you enjoy! :)

It was a few weeks later. Y/N had been over to the Cullens multiple times a week so they could finish their assignment, and finally they had. Y/N continued to come round and hang out with the family, they had all grown to love the weekly visits - Esme extra happy that she had a reason to use the kitchen once again. Over this time Jasper and Y/N had gotten closer, her emotions became less overbearing as Jasper had gotten used to them, the Cullens have tried everything to reveal Jaspers feeling towards Y/N but her being as oblivious as she is never got any of them. Today was the day they had decided to sit her down and out right tell her, but first they needed to get her to stop her ranting…

“I just don’t understand why he has to control me, he proper thinks I’m five years old and like if it was mum or dad then maybe I’d be less annoyed but the fact that he only a year older then me is so stressful. You know what I mean?” Y/N looked round to the group who nodded their heads, she sighed,

“You’re the only girl, he thinks he’s protecting you and doesn’t understand why you’re upset because he doesn’t understand your side.” Alice suggested, Y/N nodded,

“Maybe, but I’ve told him before it upsets me. It’s just the fact he’s telling me that I can’t do something like he’s so much older then me, but he’s just not…” Jasper could feel the raging anger and sadness Y/N was feeling and was trying his best to push calmness onto her but she wasn’t allowing it.

“How about we do something to get your mind off of this?” Rosalie spoke up, the group looked round to her,

“Like what?” Rosalie thought for a moment,

“Well there’s a bowling alley nearby?” The group agreed, they got everything they needed and jumped into their cars - Jasper was pushed into a car with Emmett while the girls got into Alice’s car, Y/N was confused as to why she wasn’t going with Jasper as usual but didn’t verbally question it. Rosalie turned to Y/N from the front seat,

“So Y/N, do you enjoy our company?” Rosalie’s question confused Y/N,

“Uh… yeah it’s nice to have friends outside of my normal group.” The girls nodded, Alice spoke up,

“You’re getting closer to Jasper…” Y/N blushed at the statement causing the girls too squeal,

“Do you like him?” Rosalie questioned, the colour on Y/N’s cheeks darkened,

“I mean he’s nice…”Alice cut in,

“Don’t give us that, you like-like him!” Y/N looked away not ready for the embarrassment,

“I do but he’s so much different to me and probably only sees me as a friend…” the sadness in her voice broke the girls non-beating hearts,

“You know if you talked to him about it he might surprise you.” Y/N was confused once again, but didn’t say anything as they had arrived at the bowling alley.

Getting on the correct shoes they group started bowling, Y/N was having fun even though she was losing. Jasper was nervous, nervous about what the girls told Y/N in the car and nervous that she would tell him that she only liked him as a friend. Y/N, though human, sensed he was feeling nervous about something - she could tell by the look on his face - so she decided to take him away from the group and ask if he was alright.

“Hey guys do you want something to drink?” As she asked she realised she’d never actually seen them eat or drink around her, thinking maybe they just felt weird about doing so, the group replied mostly with no’s but Jasper offered to go and get her drink with her, an offer which she accepted relieved she didn’t have to ask him to go with her instead. The pair walked together to the bar where Y/N ordered a Large Coke, they began talking when Jasper blurted out,

“Y/N, we need to talk about something…” mentally he was slapping himself, but Y/N perked up at his question,

“What’s that?” Jasper looked up and opened his mouth,

“Your Coke, darling.” a voice stopped him, the pair turned towards the women at the bar thanking her and walking away,

“You were saying?”

“So, I’ve been thinking about… us.” Jasper struggled, Y/N looked up at him in confusion, nodding at him “Well, I was wondering if you’d like to go on a date… with me?” Y/N gasped, not expecting him to ask her, Jasper looked concerned,

“Jasper, I would love too!” Jasper couldn’t deny the beaming smile across Y/N’s face made him feel butterflies in his stomach - something he hadn’t felt since before his ‘death’ - though he was knocked out of his thoughts by Emmett running over and picking Y/N up off of the ground and spinning her around, Y/N let him only concentrating on the drink she was holding,

“Finally Brother!” Emmett exclaimed putting Y/N down, the girl walked over quickly and started to talk to Y/N about what to wear, Jasper could feel the excitement she was feeling - happy he made her feel that way. The group returned to bowling and soon enough Alice had won - this didn’t surprise anyone - they left the bowling alley ready to go home when Y/N got a phone call. Looking at the name she sighed,

“Hello?” The voice at the other end was loud so the group could hear clearly,

“Where are you?!” Y/N rolled her eyes,

“If you must know I’m out with my friends. Mum and dad already knew so I don’t know why you’re getting involved Tommy?”

“Is it those boys from your class? You need to come home now!” Jasper could feel Y/N was getting frustrated,

“Look Thomas, YOU do not get to tell me what to do, I’m out with the boys AND their sisters - you know my friends - and if it was such a bad thing that I was out with them why aren’t mum and dad worried huh? So get off of your high horse and fuck off. I get to make my own choices. I’m 18 now you literally have never had a say in my life so why are you starting now?!” The stress on her voice was beginning to hurt and tears threatened to show, Jasper walked over to her and brought her into his arms trying his best to subtly push calmness onto her - and it seemed to work. The other end of the phone was silent for a few moments, then Tommy spoke softly,

“Look Y/N, I’m just trying to protect you, you’re my little sister I don’t want you to get hurt again…” this sent her over the edge, Y/n sobbed into Jasper’s chest. Jasper pulled the phone from her hand without a struggle and brought it up to his ear,

“I’ll bring her home after she’s calmed down.” And with that he pressed the end button pulling her impossibly closer to him and opened the car door, the group stayed quiet throughout the ride home, not knowing what to say to the poor girl who was still sobbing into Jasper’s chest.


	5. Part Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading... I hope you enjoy! :)

The date was placed on a Wednesday night, Y/N had been invited around to the Cullen household by the girls that afternoon to get her ready, though she didn’t know what they were doing or where they were going she was relieved to have some help, not being on a date before was worrying her - the girls had noticed - she turned up with the required things as per Alice’s request. They started by deciding on the dress, Alice picked a few out holding them up for the girls to decide on. About half way through Esme joined them - excited to help out. Y/N thought it was sweet that Esme is so involved with her children’s lives and she loved every second of getting to know Esme, getting knocked out of her thoughts by a squealing Alice, looking up she saw Alice hold up a green silk dress - one with spaghetti straps and a heart neck line - the very dress that Y/N had in the back of her wardrobe (it was a present from a relative that her brothers and father denied her to ever wear).

“This is such a nice dress, why have I never seen you in it?” Alice’s bubbly personality always managed to light up a room,

“One I’ve never been allowed to wear it - you know what my family’s like - Two you’ve only ever seen me wear stuff from Primark…” the girls laughed,

“Oh well… go put it on I want to see you in it!” Y/N did as requested, grabbing it off of the hanger and entering the en suite Alice had connected to her room. After putting it on Y/N stared into the mirror, she couldn’t help but admire herself - never seeing herself in such a way before - she was absolutely smitten with the dress. Taking a deep breath Y/N opened the door stepping out as the girls all smiled widely at the beauty in front of them. They agreed it was the perfect dress as they got onto hair and make-up, by the time half past seven rolled around they had finished, leaving Y/N to buckle up her heels and grab her handbag throwing in her phone and lipstick.

It was at that moment a knock sounded on Alice’s door, opening it to show Jasper who couldn’t take his eyes off of Y/N - who seemed oblivious to the stare until she looked up at him with a smile on her face. The pair walked out to his car after Alice demanded a photo causing the family to laugh, a ‘classic Alice’ to be thrown into the mix. They were on the road for a while so Jasper decided to start some small talk,

“You look gorgeous.” This statement caused her to blush,

“Thank you, unsurprisingly Alice was in charge of getting me ready.” The pair laughed, they spoke some more before Jasper pulled up in front of a well lit area of the forest, Y/N gasped slightly at the sight in front of them, Jasper got out of the car and ran to the other side opening her door and offering a hand. They walked over to the blanket which was placed perfectly in the middle of the area, on the blanket laid a few things; a picnic basket, a bunch of flowers - Y/N’s favourites: Sunflowers - and a few candles surrounding the edges (presumably to hold the blanket down); the trees were covered in fairy lights and balloons wrapped around the trunks. Y/N looked around in amazement,

“Jasper this is gorgeous!” He could feel her happiness as she spoke, he smiled,

“I had some help.” Y/N laughed at him, they sat down and proceeded to talk about everything under the sun, Jasper offered her food every now and then which Y/N accepted. She brought out all her courage to ask the question that’s been on the tip of her tongue for the past couple of weeks,

“Jasper I need to ask you something…” Jasper froze at this, not knowing what to expect he just nodded for her to continue,

“You and your family, why is it you don’t eat around me?” Jasper closed his eyes knowing this question would come up sooner or later and unfortunately it came up sooner. Y/N took this as annoyance and tried her best to get herself out of it,

“Obviously you don’t have to tell me it was rude of me to as-“ she got cut off by Jasper who took her hands in his own,

“I-me and my family are… different to you,” he paused, “we don’t eat or drink anything, well except for one thing.”

“Go on, trust me I’ll understand.” Jasper understood then that this girl in front of him knew more then she’s let on,

“We’re… Vampire’s - we drink animal blood though. That’s why our eyes are gold and not red like the others.” Y/N nodded along in understanding,

“I’ve never met one of your type before. The red eyes have been to our home a few times but golden eyes never have.” Jasper was surprised by this information,

“There aren’t a lot of us around, why were they in your home?” Y/N smiled at this,

“Vampires and Witches live in harmony, we help each other when humans are close to discovering us and the vampires over here have something called a daylight ring - it helps them with the sparkling, dulls it down a bit. I would’ve done something for you guys a lot sooner if I had realised but I didn’t know that Vampires with golden eyes existed.” Jasper was too shocked to speak, how had he not noticed before that she was a witch, usually they’re the most noticeable among the supernatural race - ‘she must have a disguising spell on her’ he thought,

“My brothers have been so adamant on me being careful around you guys because we couldn’t work out what you were, I guess now they can calm down.” Her giggle caused Jasper’s face to light up. They continued to talk about their lives not noticing the time until the stars appeared in the sky and the moon shone through the trees causing Jasper’s skin to shine, Y/N couldn’t help but to admire the beautiful man in front of her,

“We better get you home I’m sure your family will be worried - I’ll drop off the stuff you left at mine tomorrow after college.” And with that the pair was in Jasper’s car and speeding to her house.

“We’ll have to do this again.” Y/N smiled and nodded in agreement,

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Texas.” Jasper waved watching her walk up to the door and close it behind her - speeding off home.

Y/N put her back onto the front door a happy smile crossing her face, looking up to find her family arms crossed and angry looks on their faces - except for her mother who smiled back,

“How was your date?”

“It was brilliant! You guys can back down, I have some good news…” the men nodded at her to continue,

“They’re vegetarian Vampire’s.” the loudest sigh came from the men in the room, they relaxed,

“I told you they weren’t dangerous, but you never listen.” Y/N ascended the stairs dropping down onto her bed smiling as memories of the night flashed through her mind. She had found him finally and she couldn’t be happier.


End file.
